MURDER
by DoctorSunny
Summary: OC Et si une arme avait été créée pour combattre les Decepticons ? Et si… l'arme ne voulait pas servir les humains ? M pour gore.


Hello~ ! Après des centaines d'essais sur Transformers, j'ai décidé de créer une fanfiction se portant sur le thème des crimes/science-fiction. Pour moi, c'est assez étrange. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je n'ai jamais été très douée dans la conjugaison et je fais plusieurs fautes, pardonnez-moi. J'essayerai d'adoucir le côté « sombre » de la fanfiction, lui ajoutant quelques annotations humoristiques (enfin… j'espère que ça ne va pas alourdir le tout XD).

Bonne lecture~ ! ^^

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement TwT) mis à part mes personnages, Peter, Lily et encore pleins merci de respecter ma part du travail (étant donné que Transformers ne m'appartient pas).

« OC | Et si une arme avait été créée pour combattre les Decepticons ? Et si… l'arme ne voulait pas servir les humains ? M pour gore. »

Chapitre 1 — Family

Je m'appelle Peter Daniels et je suis la raison de tous ses meurtres. Mais pas le responsable. On a tué ma femme et ma fille dans le but de prendre leur ADN, en tant que sacrifice. Et moi, j'étais leur cobaye. Leur jouet. A eux, les scientifiques. Ils voulaient créer une arme, capable d'anéantir une armée de robots, ou plutôt nos ennemis principaux, les Decepticons. Personne ne connaît mon existence, on me pense mort. On ne connaît ni ce projet, le projet « A01 », pour Arme 01. Je suis l'arme. Je suis un tueur. J'ai décidé de m'attaquer contre ses scientifiques en tuant le créateur, Docteur Marksing. Il était cruel et sans pitié, c'est le coupable du meurtre de ma famille, j'étais là j'étais un témoin. De ma tendre et chère famille… parfois, les souvenirs de ma femme et de ma fille surgissent de nulle part, me procurant un mal de tête insupportable, je deviens incontrôlable et je tue tout sur mon passage, mon côté sombre ayant besoin de sang, de meurtre. Je me cache, mon capuchon me voilant les yeux, de sorte à ce qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Mais depuis quelques temps, je peine à garder mon identité anonyme. Je dois trouver le médecin des Autobots, un certain Ratchet. J'ai entendu parler qu'il avait un remède. J'espère qu'il l'a vraiment.

Je regarde les cadavres d'une famille ensanglantée, à mes pieds, le visage empli par la terreur. Ce sentiment… je le connais. Un plaisir intense. Un frisson parcourt mon corps, prend possession de mes neurones avant d'évacuer, comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Je tombe à genoux, observe une petite fille de cinq ans, le visage effrayé. Soudain, je tremble tellement que je crie. Elle me rappelle ma propre fille, Emily. Et ça me fait mal, ça transperce mon cœur déchu. Mes cordes vocales s'entrechoquent, forment un hurlement de tristesse… ou de rage. Je pose mes mains sur mon visage, cachant la vue des cadavres posés en tas. Des larmes coulent, s'écrase au sol. A jamais.

**Je m'appelle Peter Daniels et je suis un assassin.**

**Washington, NEST.**

_Un deuxième meurtre a eu lieu à Washington. On pense que c'est le même coupable des derniers crimes. Les victimes sont les mêmes : une famille. Quelle est la météo du-_

Major William Lennox éteignit la télévision, un sentiment de souffrance passant sur son visage.

— C'est horrible, souffla-t-il.

Il avait peur pour sa famille, sa fille, sa femme. Optimus Prime s'approcha de Lennox, ses optiques bleues montrant une tristesse solide.

— Pauvre famille, ajouta Sideswipe.

— Il faut tuer cet assassin ! s'écria Sunstreaker, le frère de Sideswipe.

Il activa ses canons, montrant fièrement qu'il pouvait se battre. Ironhide passa derrière lui et vint lui donner une tape sur la tête, faisant grogner Sunstreaker.

— Ce sont les affaires des humains, pas les nôtres, grogna-t-il de son accent britannique.

— Sunstreaker a raison, opina Sideswipe. D'autres meurtres pourront survenir ! Et ils pourraient être encore plus affreux…

— Nous avons promis de veiller sur cette planète, Ironhide, fit enfin Optimus.

Le spécialiste des armes soupira et hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas contredire les ordres de son chef et ni le décevoir. Après tout, il avait raison. Cette Terre les avait accueillies depuis 5 ans. Lennox afficha un faible sourire avant de se tourner vers ses rares ingénieurs en informatique. Lennox appela la CIA, le FBI afin de pouvoir enquêter tranquillement. Les informaticiens se dépêchèrent et commencèrent à chercher des indices. Ils se ruèrent d'abord vers le premier crime, datant de deux mois. Le coupable faisait des meurtres à des intervalles irréguliers, comme s'il tuait imprévisiblement. Imprévisiblement, mais de la même manière. Il entrait dans le domicile de la famille par infraction, il tuait d'abord la fille d'une manière… acharnée pour ensuite se tourner vers la femme. Il utilisait un couteau très tranchant et vraiment large. L'homme, lui, était tué d'une façon plus étrange. Le coupable lui arrachait la tête vivement. Et c'était tout. Certains informaticiens tentaient de cacher leur dégoût en voyant les photos prises sur la scène de crime.

**Peter | POV.**

Je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Je semble si fatigué… ma peau bronzée d'avant est devenue plus pâle, des cernes violettes reposent, mes yeux verts sont devenus… blancs. Blancs comme la neige. Et tout ça, à cause de cette foutue malédiction. Mes cheveux, autrefois noirs jais et brillants, étaient désormais ternes et rebelles, quelques mèches étaient posées près de mes yeux. Je parcours mes fines cicatrices sur ma joue et longue sur mes lèvres avant de regarder mes poings. Je les passe sous l'eau chaude et tente d'enlever les dernières traces de sang. Je ne me souviens presque plus de rien, mais je sais que j'ai tué une famille. Encore. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je ferme les yeux brutalement avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ils vont me le payer. Tous. Je baisse mes yeux et voit mon torse. Quelques cicatrices résident, mais ça, c'est à cause des anciennes expériences secrètes faites sur moi. Je sèche mes mains, attrape une chemise, m'habille et va dans mon salon miteux. Je prends mon blouson, met ma veste en cuir et rabat mon capuchon du blouson sur ma tête, devant mes yeux, comme à mon habitude.

Je sors dehors, affrontant les rues de Washington. Les passants semblent si insouciants. Je les envie. Je marche rapidement, évitant tout contact physique, je lance des regards furtifs à côté de moi, me rassurant que je ne suis pas suivi. Lorsque j'arrive près d'une épicerie, je m'arrête soudainement. La pluie… je sens des gouttes sur moi. Je n'aime pas la pluie, ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. Je voulus continuer à marcher mais je vis une forme noire, renfrognée dans un coin d'une ruelle. Pris d'une curiosité vilaine, je m'y enfonce et m'approche. Je fronce les sourcils et remarque que c'est une adolescente. Je ne dois pas lui parler… mais quand je me mis à marcher de l'autre côté, je sentis la main de la fille attrapant la mienne. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de moi, de la froideur ? Une… impulsion meurtrière ? Je me crispe, ferme les yeux et me retourne vers elle. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient trempés et ses lèvres gercées tremblaient. Elle me faisait de la peine…

— Monsieur… ne me laissez pas…

Mon cœur se serre étrangement et je tente de me dégager doucement.

— Je… hem, je suis pressé, dis-je d'une voix inhabituellement stressée.

— Je vous en prie… j'ai froid… je… j'ai faim !

Je baisse la tête, me dégage finalement et part rapidement avant de m'arrêter au coin de la ruelle. Je lève la tête en l'air, laisse des gouttes de pluie venir sur ma peau avant de soupirer longuement. Sans me retourner, je m'exclamai :

— Viens.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Je ne suis pas bien ! Et si je la tue ? Et si je me mets à perdre le contrôle ? Mais… je ne peux pas la laisser. Son visage me rappelle des souvenirs. Bien que ma fille a … enfin, avait 4 ans, ses yeux bleus se correspondent. Je sens la fille courir vers moi avec difficulté, souriante. J'évite son regard et rabaisse encore plus mon capuchon. J'entre dans l'épicerie, suivi de cette adolescente qui ne cesse de gigoter d'une manière exaspérante. Je me retiens de soupirer, ignore le regard désapprobateur que me lance le libraire et m'enfonce dans les rayons.

— On peut prendre ça ? demanda la fille en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je me dégageai férocement sous son regard curieux. Elle me montre des biscuits. Je n'aime pas les sucreries.

— Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Et depuis quand j'accepte des choses ? Depuis… enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Dans un silence tendu mais agréable pour moi, on prend tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je paye et on rentre enfin. Ce n'est pas que je n'osais pas parler, mais c'est que j'aime beaucoup le silence. Et cette fille, ne semblait pas avoir le mot « silence » dans son dictionnaire.

— Je suis Lily Paxton et j'ai 13 ans ! Et vous ? Vous êtes du genre mystérieux, à l'Assassin Creeds avec votre capuchon, c'est classe !

J'essayais d'écouter ce qu'elle disait mais elle parlait tellement vite… Je déballe les courses, range tout à sa place, sans répondre.

— Silencieux, en plus ? Oh, allez, je ne fais pas partie du FBI ou quoi que ce soit !

Je me crispe au nom du FBI. J'affaisse mes épaules et tente d'ignorer sa voix. Malgré tout, je réponds.

— Peter.

— Quoi ?

Imbécile primitive.

— Je suis Peter, répétai-je d'une voix lasse.

— C'est tout ? Nom de famille, âge, femme, enfant ?

Mon cœur bat si vite. Femme, enfant… si tu savais, gamine. Elle m'énerve, c'est tellement dérisoire. Je sens mes pulsions revenir, me secouer.

— 29 ans. Ne pose plus de questions, j'ai mal de tête, grommelai-je.

Je prépare le dîner pendant que Paxton — je préférais la jouer formel — regardait la télévision. Je pris deux assiettes. C'était étrange de le faire… j'avais l'habitude de n'en prendre qu'une et le fait d'avoir de la compagnie me procurait une sensation… énervante. Je posais les assiettes à table, mit la nourriture tout en essayant de ne pas me rappeler de mon ancienne vie de famille.

_— Le coupable du meurtre de…_

Et avant que la journaliste ne put continuer sa phrase, j'attrapai la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, sous le regard boudeur de Paxton. Ma respiration flanchait légèrement et je regardais l'écran noir avec haine.

— On mange ?

J'hochais la tête et vint me placer à table. Paxton semblait contente… elle est mignonne avec ses grosses joues — non, mais à quoi je pense ?

— Bon appétit !

Je grognais et mangeais.

— Ce n'est pas super bon.

Vexé, je la regardais avec insistance.

— Mais quoi ? se plaignit-elle. Je dis la vérité !

— Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à partir d'ici.

Elle me fixa, ses yeux bleus devenant humides.

— Désolé.

Elle ne répondit pas mais à la place, elle me regarda longuement. J'avais quelque chose d'étrange ? Mis à part le fait d'être une sorte de démon/arme, d'avoir les yeux blancs, des cicatrices et … encore tellement de choses.

— Vous portez des lentilles ? demanda Paxton en s'approchant.

Spontanément et directement, je me redressai, me sentant mal à l'aise.

— Oui, j'aime bien cette couleur.

— Oh.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Tant pis, qu'elle aille au diable ! Après avoir fini de manger dans un silence complet, je rangeais le tout. Lorsque j'eus finis, je me regardais l'heure : 21 :02. Demain, je devais commencer mes procédures d'intrusion. Je savais où se cachait les Autobots, qui les dirgeait (Optimus Prime) ainsi que quelques militaires (je sais qu'il y'avait un certain William Lennox qui était proche d'eux, ainsi que Epps Rogers.) Et enfin, un civil dont l'aide avait été précieuse, Samuel James Witwicky, alias Sam. Je savais tout ça grâce à mes … « compétences ». J'avais deux pouvoirs distincts dont je n'étais pas très fier, l'un où je maitrisais les laves volcaniques, l'autre la persuasion tactile, je devais toucher ou attraper une personne pour qu'elle m'obéisse, mais ça demandait beaucoup d'énergie, donc je ne pouvais pas le faire souvent.

— Héhoooo !

Je sursautais, repris mon calme avant de regarder Paxton qui me souriait. Horripilante, cette gamine.

— Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, colérique.

— Ooh du calme, Mr. Mystérieux ! Je dors où ?

Mr. Propre tant que t'y es ?

— Dans ma chambre. Je dormirais dans le salon. Il y a des t-shirts assez larges dans mon armoire.

C'était ma plus longue phrase depuis longtemps.

— Merci !

Je la vis partir et je soupirais. Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser venir avec moi demain ? Non, ça non. Elle partirait dans la rue ou elle irait chez ses parents en pleurs, et c'était tout. Elle avait sûrement fugué pour une raison puérile, sa mère ne voulait pas lui prêter un de ses beaux t-shirts ou son frère l'avait énervé. Ils étaient insouciants les adolescents, leurs parents devaient tout gérer… et eux, ils demandaient toujours plus. Paxton partit dans ma chambre après lui avoir montré la pièce. J'enlevais mes vêtements, jusqu'à rester en pantalon et en débardeur. Je m'ébouriffais les cheveux, m'allongea sur le canapé et mit la couverture jusqu'à ma taille avant de poser ma tête sur un oreiller, fatigué. Je soupirai tristement, me rappelant lorsque ma fille venait entre moi et ma femme, dans le lit. Je me rappelais aussi de leurs rires, de leurs sourires, de la finesse des traits de leurs visages. C'est aussi comme ça, que ma femme et ma fille m'ont souries la dernière fois. Je sombrais dans le sommeil, tentant d'oublier ses souvenirs qui me faisait trop mal.


End file.
